¡El torneo de las estrellas! Juntos podremos
by Sakura Daishi
Summary: El orfanato de 'Sweet Dreams' esta apunto de cerrar por falta de dinero , un nuevo torneo de futbol comienza, el torneo de las estrellas. Avril decide formar un equipo y presentarse al torneo para poder conseguir la publicidad y el dinero para salvar su orfanato, pero para ello necesita reclutar gente y superar los obstáculos, empezando por el equipo Raimon -No mas oc's-
1. Prologo

**¡Hola! :3 este es mi primer fic aunque ya había subido historias en un blog que tiene mi prima, pero bueno eso es otra historia que me voy por las ramas.**

**Como decía es el primero asique no esperen que sea muy bueno, pero me e esforzado en que este lo mejor posible ^^**

**Bueno lo primero que quiero decir es que este será un fic con oc's , haber que mas que mas ...pues que acepto oc's , y que estoy muy emocionada xD ok ok relajada .**

**En fin no tengo mucho que decir asique aquí os dejo con el primer capitulo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

_**~Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de level 5. A mi solo me pertenece mi oc~**_

* * *

**~Capitulo 1 : **¡Salvemos el orfanato!

Era lunes por la mañana en Inazuma, los jóvenes ya estaban listos para salir de sus respectivas a casas a sus respectivos lugares de estudio.

En un orfanato cercano al instituto Raimon se encontraba una joven de largo cabello rubio platino que esta recogido en una coleta con un largo hasta la cintura , con un flequillo recto que le tapa un poco los ojos. A cada lado del flequillo tiene dos mechones de color azul oscuro que le llegan hasta sus pechos. Su color de ojos es azul verdoso, tiene una piel bastante blanca casi pálida y algo fría al tacto. Es de una estatura normal para su edad , es delgada y con curvas, tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado y proporcionado , su rostro es de finas facciones y posee unos labios algo delgados y de un rojo natural.

La joven vestía con el uniforme de su instituto que consistía en una falda gris y una camisa blanca con una corbata gris, unas medias grises y unos zapatos negros, la joven se encontraba hablando con la que parecía ser trabajadora del orfanato.

**_Pov. Avril_**

-Recuerda Avril, entrégale esta carta a la directora Regina cuando la veas ¿entendido?-me dijo por quita vez Clara, una de las cuidadoras.

-Si Clara-

-Y no se te ocurra abrirla ¿si?-

-Que si , ya me lo has dicho- Le dije cogiendo la carta y saliendo rápidamente del orfanato, cuando salí a la calle lo primero que hice fue buscar con la mirada a Haruna Otonashi , una chica que estaba en el orfanato conmigo. Al cruzar la calle para encaminarme a mi instituto, diviso su cabello azul a lo lejos y la llamo.

-¡Haruna!-Grito y ella se gira para mirarme mientras me sonríe-Buenos días-le digo en cuanto que llego a su lado.

-Buenos días Avril-Me dice sonriendo.- ¿Qué tal estas?-

-Muy bien ¿y tu?, ¿que se siente ser una de las gerente de el poderosísimo equipo Raimon?-

-Perfectamente Avril, Oye , sabes este viernes van a echarse un partido los chicos con los del Zeus, ¿Quieres venir?

-Ehh es que no me va mucho el futbol-

-Pero si de pequeña te encantaba, hasta querías crear una técnica-

-¿yo? Para nada , para nada- le dije agitando mi mano de un lado a otro. Cruzamos el semáforo y un chico con una banda naranja llamo la atención de Haruna.

-Haruna, buenos días-le dijo el chico.

-Buenos días Endo, que madrugador. Raro en ti que llegues pronto al instituto-

-Lose, es que estoy muy emocionado-le dijo el cchico sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Por que?-

-¿¡Como que por que!?, !hoy se abren las inscripciones para el torneo de Futbol Estrellas¡.-le dijo casi gritando mientras la cogia de los hombros- ¡Y sabes lo mejor!-

-¿Q-que?-le dijo Haruna.

-¡Que aceptan mujeres!-le dijo abriendo los ojos como loco- Eso quiere decir que tu, Natsumi y Aki se pueden formar su propio equipo. Ya lo planee todo su uniforme será como el nuestro , pero de otro color, y , y Aki será la portera y, y Natsumi será...-

-¡Endo!-le grito Haruna-Me parece bien que admitan mujeres , pero ¡No vamos a formar un grupo!-le dijo y el chico contesto inmediatamente con un ''Pero piensa que seria emocionante'' -¡Que no!-

-Pero, sabes que si ganan podrían ser muy famosas, tendrían muchos admiradores, hasta podrían salir en anuncios de televisión como Kazemaru, podrían ser famosas tanto que hasta podrían entrar al futbol frontera-le dijo con un dedo alzado- escuche que estaban planteándose la idea de aceptar mujeres-. Yo miraba la escena con mucha gracia, mire mi reloj y vi que si no nos poníamos en marcha al instituto íbamos a llegar tarde.

-Haruna , vamos o no llegamos a tiempo-Le dije a Haruna , la cual me miro fijamente, el chico se percato de mi presencia por fin y me dijo...

-¡Oh! Disculpa que tonto soy, mi nombre es Endou Mamoru-me dijo amablemente.

-Yo soy Avril Digory, un gusto.-le dije sonriendo.

Hablamos durante todo el camino, al llegar a la entrada del Raimon nos despedimos y me encamino a mi instituto. Baje unas cuantas calles y llego a las puertas mi instituto, el instituto Crystal Hard. Es un instituto poco conocido, no tiene muy buenos recursos por lo tanto no es la mayor cosa. Es un instituto de monjas que esta afiliado a mi orfanato, o sea que todos los huérfanos de allí acudimos a este instituto. El instituto es muy pobre, aun me sorprende que no haya cerrado, aun esta por las pocas donaciones de la gente , de lo poco que consiguen con la pequeña venta de pasteles y por que Dios las debe de tener mucho cariño.

Al entrar me encamino rápidamente a mi clase y cuando la profesora llego, la tortura comenzó. Me aburría, me aburría mucho en clase de matemáticas, me puse a pensar en la vida y de repente recordé la carta que Clara me había dado para la directora, me dijo que no la abriera y eso era algo tentador.

La saque de mi mochila y la puse encima de mi mesa a plantearme el que habría dentro, lógicamente un papel con algo escrito, pero que. Podian ser facturas o algún informe de algún alumno , no, no eso no. ¿Qué podría ser? Sabia que estaba mal, muy mal, hasta era un delito...creo. No debía abrir la carta, pero la curiosidad me pudo y abrí el sobre.

Comencé a leer y no parecía una carta misteriosa o algo, o eso pensé. Cuando llegue a la mitad descubrí que la Madre Soledad le comunicaba a la directora que estaban en la ruina, que no tenían dinero y que tanto el orfanato como el instituto iban a cerrar si no conseguían salvar la situación. Mis ojos se encharcaron en lagrimas, el orfanato era mi hogar...mi único hogar. El timbre del fin de clase sonó , guarde la carta en el sobre y me seque las lagrimas, recogí los libros y me encamine al despacho de la directora a darle la carta.

Estuve todo el día pensando en que podía hacer para ayudar al orfanato, pero no se me ocurría nada. El timbre de salida sonó y me encamine a el orfanato de nuevo en compañía de Tomoyo y Kokoro, las dos eran gemelas, aunque se las podía distinguir por el lunar que tiene Kokoro en su mejilla derecha

-Avril ¿Qué te pasa?-me dijo Kokoro mirándome fijamente con esos ojos azules que tanto la caracterizaban.

-Nada-le dije tratando de sonar bien, aunque estaba que lloraba. No podía decirles que el orfanato iba a cerrar, es como decirles ''Chicas somos huérfanos y nos quedamos sin hogar por segunda vez'', Kokoro y Tomoyo habían sido adoptadas una vez, pero fueron devueltas al orfanato por que al parecer los que las adoptaron no eran adecuados para cuidar de las dos.

-No mientas Avril , algo te pasa. Cuéntanoslo-me dijo Tomoyo.

-No me vais a dejar en paz hasta que os lo diga ¿verdad?-

-Exactamente-dijeron a la vez.

-El orfanato esta en quiebra y lo van a cerrar-

-¿¡Que!?-dijeron las dos a la vez...de nuevo.

-Lo que escucháis-

-Pero ¿como?-dijo Kokoro casi llorando.

-No lo se, solo se que lo van a cerrar. Lo lei en la carta que la directora del orfanato le envió a la madre Soledad-dije

-No puede ser-dijo Tomoyo-Sin hogar...de nuevo-

Fuimos todo el camino en silencio, al llegar nos encerramos en nuestro cuarto y hasta la hora de la cena. En la cena se podía sentir la mirada de preocupación y pena que nos dedicaban las cuidadoras a todos los que estábamos allí presentes. Cuando termine de comer me fui rápidamente a el cuarto de nuevo, me puse el pijama y me acosté en la litera que compartía con Kokoro que estaba abajo durmiendo.

Me subí arriba y comencé a recordar cuando Haruna estaba en el orfanato, de cuando jugábamos con su hermano Kido al futbol , y...¿futbol? + ¿torneo? = ¿fama? = ¡Dinero!

-¡Eso es!- grite saltando de la parte de arriba de la litera.

-¡Kokoro despierta!-

-mm ¿Qué quieres?-

-Ya se que podemos hacer para salvar el orfanato-

-¿que orfanato? ¡ah ya , ya lo se! ¿que?-

-Vamos a crear un equipo de futbol y nos vamos a presentar a el torneo de las estrellas-

-Avril c-creo que estas loca-me dijo kokoro

-¡que loca ni que nada!-grite -vamos a formar el equipo mas poderoso y femenino del mundo.

-¡Tomoyo , Avril se volvió loca! -

-¡que no estoy loca!-

-¡tomoyo! TT-TT -

-¡seremos indestructibles!-

* * *

Bueno ¿que les pareció?

¿Esta muy mal?

Espero que les haya gustado, esto es solo una introducción.

Bueno necesito oc's :) asique os dejo la chica y en verdad espero que os guste y queráis participar

**Nombre:**

**Apellidos:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Elemento:**

**Posición:**

**Técnicas: (5 como máximo)**

**Edad: (14 o 15)**

**Pareja:**

**Habilidades:**

**Debilidades:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Ropa normal:**

Bueno esto es todo de verdad espero que os haya gustado :3

¡Felices fiestas! , un saludo ^^


	2. ¡Todas contra Burn!

¡Hola! Aquí os traigo la continuación del fic, muchísimas gracias por los oc's y por los comentarios, me han echo mucha ilusión :3

Bueno hoy saldrán 5 oc's y en el próximo capitulo los otros ^^

En mi fic , después de que el instituto alien acabara, este se convirtió en un instituto normal donde acuden todos los jugadores de los equipos.

No tengo mas que decir asique espero que os guste el capitulo y que mi ortografía no sea muy mala ^^U

* * *

**~Los oc's que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños~**

* * *

**~Capitulo 2: **¡Todas contra Burn!

-¡Seremos Indestructibles!-grite mientras alzaba mi brazo derecho y hacia el símbolo de la paz.

-¡Tomoyo!-

-No habrá poder humanos que nos... ¡oye!-dije cuando sentí un golpe en mi cabeza.

-¡Avril! ¡¿se puede saber que rayos haces?!-me grito Tomoyo que había aparecido de quien sabe donde.

-Tomoyo menos mal que llegas, Avril enloqueció-dijo Kokoro cogiendo a Tomoyo por los hombros.

-¿Como?- dijo mirándome.

-Veras yo estaba aquí pensando en lo que sucederá cuando cierren el orfanato, y de un momento a otro Avril grito y salto de arriba y se puso como loca a decir que se iba a crear un equipo de futbol-dijo Kokoro

-¿Que?- dijo Tomoyo

-¡¿Tomoyo estas sorda?!, te estoy diciendo que yo estaba...-

-Si, si te entendí.-dijo Tomoyo mientras agitaba su mano derecha- Avril ¿puedes explicarnos?-

-Claro, verán esta mañana cuando iba hacia el instituto me tope con Haruna y con un chico muy raro y...-

-¿Haruna Otonashi?-me interrumpió Kokoro.

-Si, como decía el chico le estaba proponiendo a Haruna que se apuntara a un torneo de futbol, y que si ganaba podía ga...-

-¿Ganar dinero?-dijo Tomoyo.

-No, ganarían mucha fama y podrían participar en...-

-¿En un concurso de belleza?-dijo Kokoro con las manos cruzadas y estrellas en los ojos...y si no me lo imagine pude ver corazoncitos a su alrededor.

-(¬¬)NO-dije- Podrían participar en el futbol Frontera y saben lo que eso significa-las dos negaron con la cabeza-¡Que podemos conseguir se famosas!-

-Y que con eso-dijo Kokoro

-Pues que seremos conocidas, podremos hacer propaganda del orfanato y...con un poco de suerte alguien se apiadara de nosotras y nos ayudara a que no cierren el orfanato-

-Avril...suena bien, pero necesitas un entrenador, necesitas un uniforme y lo mas importante, necesitas jugadores...además tu no sabes jugar al futbol- me dijo Tomoyo

-Claro que se, y todo eso pues...ustedes me ayudaran son mis amigas ¿no?-

-Si, pero...-

Tarde mucho en convencerlas, pero al final accedieron. Hable con la directora del colegio y le explique que me gustaría formar un equipo de futbol, ella accedió gustosa , tal vez por que sabia que pronto cerrarían el orfanato aunque eso puede cambiar. Como entrenadora escogimos a la monjita que nos daba educación física, ella misma se encargo de inscribirnos en el torneo.

En cuanto a las equipaciones pues las monjitas no se ni de donde se las sacaron pero nos consiguieron algo, no era la gran cosa pero algo es algo, yo sospecho que los cosieron ellas mismas con telas de las cortinas...pero solo es una sospecha.

Consistía en los pantalones negros, la camiseta era de color violeta con una raya negra en los costados , los calcetines negros o grises...vamos como las de el uniforme del instituto. Y sobre los jugadores...bueno en el equipo solo éramos Kokoro y yo...aunque Kokoro no sabia ni conectar un pase.

-Avril, Avril-escuche que me llamaba Tomoyo, me gire y vi que venia corriendo junto con otra chica, aunque parecía que traía a rastras a la otra. Cuando llegaron reconoci a la chica, era Lucy Maslac Pralus, una chica del otro cruso. Lucy es una chica algo bajita para su edad, si no recuerdo mal creo que media 1'55, pero con muy buen cuerpo su cabello es negro azulado y suelto le llega hasta la cintura, por lo que se lo suele recoger con una cola alta, sus ojos son marrones chocolate y tiene un lunar encima del labio en la parte izquierda.

-Hola Avril-me saludo con mucha simpatía, si por algo recordaba a Lucy era por amable que era.

-Hola Lucy, Hola Tomo...-

-¡Soy la master!- dijo de la nada Tomoyo.

-¿Que?-dijimos desconcertadas Lucy y yo.

-Otra loca-dijo Kokoro a mis espaldas haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-No estoy loca-dijo rápidamente Tomoyo- Avril, te presento a la portera de el equipo-¿Portera? ¿Había escuchado bien?.

-Ella ¿esta en el equipo?-dijo Kokoro.

-Bueno , si Avril la admite-dijo Tomoyo.

-Ella, portera...¡equipo! ¡Si! ¡Si!-grite- si, aja , soy la master... card...no, no solo master-dije bailando.

-¿Eso es un si?-dijo Lucy a lo que Tomoyo le sonrío.

-Si, aja, tenemos portero si, aja , chupate esa crisis.-

-¿Que crisis?-dijo Lucy.

Estaba tan feliz bailando por que había encontrado portera que no me di cuenta que cuando alce mi mano casi golpeo a Sayuri, ella es una chica de pelo negro azabache hasta la mitad de la cintura con unos cuantos mechones en la cara, ojos rojos como la sangre, piel tan blanca que parece de porcelana, delgada pero no demasiado y un poco baja de estatura. Sayuri venia en compañía de Diana y Shion, Diana es una chica de pelo de color negro ondulado, sus ojos son de un color verde intenso, es de estatura mediana, sus rasgos son finos, su contextura es delgada y su tez es un poco pálida. Shion es de cabello negro hasta las caderas, tiene dos mechones azules que caen por sus hombros, sus ojos son azules brillantes que hacen que su mirada sea profunda e interesante, su cuerpo esta bien para su edad, sus atributos son normales,no es muy alta pero tampoco baja y su piel es morena.

-¡Ten cuidado Avril!-me dijo Diana algo enfadada.

-Perdón-dije algo apenada.

-¿A que venia ese baila tan singular Avril?-me dijo Shion sonriendo.

-Veras es que tengo portera para el equipo-le grite sonriendo.

-¿Equipo? ¿te has formado un equipo de futbol?-dijo Diana

-Si, ¿no es genial? , de momento solo estamos Lucy, Kokoro y yo...pero seguro que conseguimos mas jugadores-

-Ya estas con tus locuras-me dijo Sayuri con una sonrisa, ella es una persona muy amable aunque no lo muestre a primera vista.

-¡que no es una locura Yuri! es por una buena causa -3-

-¿Y cual es esa causa? según tu-dijo Shion apunto de reírse.

Les explique sobre la carta, el torneo y mi propósito, pensé que me tomarían por loca, pero Diana dijo que se unían a la causa, al igual que Shion y Yuri. Si contaba a Diana, Lucy , Yuri y Shion, ya éramos 6 en el equipo y eso me hace muy feliz. Al finalizar las clases me fui con las chicas a el partido al que Haruna me había invitado, cuando llegamos a la rivera del rio vimos a todos los jugadores del Raimon y a los del Zeus, aunque había mas chicos, había de muchos institutos...había del instituto Alien, de verdad la gente está loca y luego dicen que estoy loca solo por que me quise crear un equipo.

-¡Avril!-me llamo Haruna cuando me vio-Pensé que no te gustaba-

-jejeje ¿y toda esta gente?-le dije a haruna.

-Bueno es que como este martes comienza el torneo pues los integrantes de los equipo ya están en los hoteles, y da la casualidad que a algunos les conocemos y les hemos invitado-me dijo Haruna

-ahhh jejej-reí-mira Haruna ellas son mis amigas Kokoro y Tomoyo Minamoto, no se si las conociste-le señale a mis amigas gemelas y mientras hacían una reverencia- y ellas son mis compañeras de equipo y amigas, Diana Wolf, Sayuri Terumi Tanada, Shion Kishimoto y Lucy Maslac Pralus-

-Un gusto-les dijo Haruna sonriendo-Me llamo Haruna Otona...¿Has dicho equipo?-

-Si-

-¿De futbol?-

-si-

-¡Que! ¿pero que dices?-

-Pues para resumir y no contarte la larga historia, te diré que el orfanato va a cerrar y me nos hemos creado un equipo de futbol para presentarnos a el torneo de las estrellas y ganar...y salvar el orfanato-dije sonriendo.

-Las chicas deben animar y no estorbar en el campo-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas , nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a uno de esos raritos como les decía yo a los ''aliens''.

-¿Y tu eres?-le dijo Diana seriamente.

-Yo soy Haruya Nagumo-dijo sonriéndole a Diana altaneramente.

-ah pues muy bien-le dijo Yuri fríamente.

-¿ Asique son un equipo?-nos dijo Nagumo.

-Si, y nos vamos a presentar al torneo y lo vamos a ganar- le dijo Shion.

-¿Enserio creen que pueden ganar? ¡Que ilusas!-

-¡Lo mato Tomoyo!-dijo Kokoro alzando el puño, Tomoyo cogió a Kokoro de la muñeca y la miro seriamente.

-Tranquila chica, solo soy realista. Vamos sois chicas, no digo que las chicas no jueguen, pero es que no tenéis pinta de futbolistas...parecéis muñequitas de porcelana-

-Nos da igual lo que digas Agumo-le dijo Tomoyo-vamos a ganar...bueno mi hermana y el equipo-

-¡Es Nagumo!-la corrigió

-Nagumo, Agumo, que mas da-le dije yo-Mira guapito tu no te metas en lo que no te incumbe si no quieres ver a un grupo de chicas enfadadas...podemos ser muy peligrosas-

-claro... con la lima de uñas jajaja-

-Te retamos-dijo Diana.

-¿A que?-le dijo el parando de reír.

-Tu, contra nosotras 6 , si nos marcas tres goles nosotras nos retiramos de el torneo y...te daremos lo que quieras, pero si no consigues marcar los tres goles...te tragas tus palabras y nos pides perdón-le dijo Diana tendiéndole la mano

-Paso-

-¿te da miedo?-dijo Yuri con altanería.

-No, pero no quiero ver llorar a seis mocosas, además estoy en desventaja-

-¿Tienes miedo de que 6 muñequitas de porcelana te dejen por los suelos?-dijo Lucy

-Jaa eso si que no , acepto-le dijo Nagumo cogiendo la mano de Diana .-Cuando pierdan, por favor no lloren-nos dijo mirándonos a todas- Vengan vamos allí al campo- Le seguimos y el anuncio el pequeño partido que tendríamos, el se fue al otro lado del campo con un grupito de Aliens y nosotras al otro a calentar.

-¡Están locas !-dijo Haruna-¿como se les ocurre retar a Nagumo?-

-Pues ocurriéndosenos-dijo Diana.

-Pero es Burn , el ex capitán del prominencia, ex delantero del equipo de corea y delantero del equipo actual del instituto Alien...¡Os va a matar!-dijo Haruna tan histérica como siempre.

-Vamos no es mas que un chulito con ojos de gato y cabello en llamas, nosotras somos 6 y el uno-dijo Lucy.

-¡Pero es Burn!-dijo de nuevo.

-Ya, y nosotras somos las jugadoras del instituto Crystal Hard y no nos vamos a dejar de un tipejo que se creía extraterrestre-le dijo Shion

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros Haruna, va a saber de lo que valemos-le dije.

-¡Oigan muñecas!-nos llamo Nagumo o Burn o como se llame-¿Listas?-nos dijo, sin decirle nada nos fuimos posicionando, Lucy en la portería, Yuri y Shion en la defensa, Diana y yo centro campo y Kokoro en la delantera

-Que lindas , si saben colocarse en el campo y todo-nos dijo Nagumo.

-¡Te vamos a machacar!-grito Tomoyo desde el banquillo-bueno mi hermana y el equipo-

-¡Que comience el partido !-grito un viejo que hacia de arbitro.

Kokoro golpeo levemente el balón y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Nagumo se lo quito, lo lanzo al aire y salto muy alto. Paso por encima de Diana y de mi , cuando estuvo de nuevo en el suelo corrió rápidamente hacia Yuri y Shion, salto con el balón y lo lanzo con mucha fuerza hacia la portería.

-¡Yuri, Shion, Lucy!-grito Diana.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que no este muy mal jejeje

Pues para el próximo capitulo los demás oc's.

Un saludo, ^^ Bye Bye


End file.
